


hooked on ewe!

by IlliterateButterfly



Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [5]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crochet, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: Wyatt takes up crocheting with a plan to make sweaters for Zed and Addison.
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	hooked on ewe!

**Author's Note:**

> ewe is like sheep and yarn get it? I needed a crochet pun.

It started with a need. Not a want, but a need. A need to make a sweater for his boyfriend and girlfriend. After looking up some tutorials on the internet (which took a couple tries due to Wyatt not knowing how to type) it all came together.

After obtaining some money. How did he obtain said money you ask? Not important. Wyatt purchased four skeins of yarn and a crochet hook. Now it was time to begin!

**make a slip knot**

Easy! Wyatt could do that. He was a wolf and wolves learned how to tie knots at a young age as a way to capture their prey. If the whole thing was going to be this easy he was going to have these sweaters done in no time

**make a foundation chain**

A foundation chain? Wyatt reread the tutorial five times and still could understand it. So he opted for a more visual take. He tried mimicking pulling the yarn through the slip knot. Success! Sure it was super loose but it was still a success.

**single crochet**

He decided to just keep going with the visual aid. Wyatt quickly realized that the whole process of crocheting was just putting loops through loops. Ok, so he was supposed to yarn over and pull it through. ‘Loop through a loop’ was the only thing on his mind. 

**quick break**

Somewhere along the single crochet he kept messing up. Starting to get frustrated the werewolf decided to take a break. A quick bite and a even quicker look at his homework was all he needed before getting back into it.

**single crochet (attempt #2)**

He could do this, he saw the videos and he knew what to do. After two more attempts he did it. Wyatt had done it! Now he just had to keep on doing this and everything would be fin-......They were coming. Two familiar scents were approaching the cave. It was Addison and Zed! 

**addison and zed!!!**

Wyatt started looking for places to hide the yarn and the crochet hook. He pushed it all under his bed and calling it a bed was a bit generous. It was more like 4 rocks holding a futon up. It was also the best spot as his boyfriend and girlfriend had entered the room a couple seconds after.

“We come bearing a present!” Zed greeted.

“What’s the present?”

Zed smiled before saying. “It’s our presence.”

Wyatt smirked at the joke. “He’s said the same thing when he picked me up at practice.” Addison told him before laying down on his bed.

He had to think fast. He didn't want them finding the yarn “L-let’s go for a walk!” 

Zed and Addison were confused by the stuttering but liked his suggestion. “Sounds good maybe this time I can beat you in arace without you holding ba-!” She was getting up from the bed when she tripped.

“Addison!”

She gave a thumbs up and picked up one of the skeins of yarn “I’m fine I just tripped over...yarn?” 

“Ha! Ha! Where did that come from?” Wyatt played that off wonderfully.

Zed helped Addison off the ground and peaked to look for the orgin of the yarn. He started pulling out the rest of the items.

“I think it’s time for that walk. We should go now!”

Zed and Addison looked at each other. “So what’s with all of this yarn?”

He had been found out. Mission failed. “I was trying to crochet sweaters for you guys” Wyatt muttered.

“Awww!” They had the same reaction.

Their expressions quickly grew into an apologetic one Addison apologized first. “Sorry, we ruined the surprise.” 

“Yeah, our bad.”

Wyatt couldn’t be mad at them. “It’s fine I couldn’t figure it out anyway. It kept looking weird.

Addison had an idea. “Let’s do it! Let’s try to crochet together.”

Zed agreed. “That sounds fun!”

Wyatt liked that idea. 

That they did. It was hard. Like most things it took practice. They struggled but they struggled together. It also took a while crocheting three sweaters takes ages they learned. I’m the end they were looking fresh and comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! honestly this ship is just slowly consuming me. comment and kudos mucho appreciated. <3


End file.
